Su presencia cambia todo
by catherinearnshaws
Summary: Sansa y Margaery comparten una pijamada juntas.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el universo de Canción de Hielo y Fuego le pertenecen a George R. R. Martin.

 **Nota:** Esta historia se encuentra ambientada en un universo moderno.

* * *

La lámpara emitía una luz suave y agradable, perfecta para aquella noche. Su hora de dormir ya había pasado hace un par de horas y ella no mostraba deseos de acostarse. Margaery Tyrell se encontraba frente a ella, semidesnuda. La muchacha se quitaba el sujetador y sin mostrar apuro alguno, empezó a ponerse el pijama.

―No le digas a abuela ―le había confiado, guiñándole el ojo. Sansa solo asintió y ruborizándose, bajó la cabeza. No le gustaba la idea de mentirle a la anciana, pero sabía que la mujer le perdonaba casi cualquier cosa a su nieta, su protegida. Y acostarse tarde no era precisamente, lo peor del mundo.

―No has dicho casi nada desde que llegaste ―Margaery levantó una ceja, poniendo las manos en su cintura. Tenía una expresión divertida en el rostro―. ¿Es que acaso me volví aburrida?

Sansa se mordió el labio inferior, sintiendo ya la familiar calentura en sus mejillas. Estaba bromeando, lo sabía muy bien, pero aún así, temía haberla ofendido. Era lo que menos quería en el mundo.

―Solo pensaba en lo que íbamos a hacer ―mintió. Se sentó en la cama y sus manos acariciaron las suaves sábanas. No tenía valor para mirarle a la cara mientras se guardaba la verdad para ella misma.

"Vaya mentira más tonta".

—Podemos comer algo, si lo deseas —dirigió su vista a la mesita de noche que estaba en la habitación, con algunos bocadillos encima. Con pasos tranquilos, caminó hasta su cama y se sentó, quedando frente a la joven—. O podemos hablar de lo que tú quieras —la sonrisa en el rostro de la muchacha se había vuelto más discreta.

—Me gustaría hablar —confesó, mordiéndose el labio. Era una característica tan propia de ella. Levantó la vista y se encontró con los ojos marrones de Margaery. Se quedó unos momentos con la boca ligeramente abierta. Sentía que, ante cualquier descuido suyo, la jovencita podría indagar en su mirada y descubrir sus más profundos secretos. ¿Cómo se sentiría si se enteraba que ella era uno de ellos?

—No mantengas la boca abierta por mucho tiempo, Sansa, pueden entrar las moscas —habló cariñosamente y su mano acarició con suavidad la barbilla de la ya ruborizada muchacha. Con la delicadeza que caracterizaba a la castaña, juntó los rosados labios de la chica.

—Lo sé —sentía las palabras salir con dificultad. Su mano se dirigió por instinto ahí en donde le había tocado Margaery y sonrió levemente. No quería ser tan obvia. Se dio cuenta con tristeza, que esta vez sus novelas románticas no tenían alguna situación parecida. Era siempre el joven el que daba el primer paso y Margaery no era uno. Le había costado al principio aceptarlo. La muchacha fue metiéndose poco a poco en su corazón, sus pensamientos, sus sueños. Pronto llegó a convertirse en una parte muy importante de su vida. No le molestaba para nada.

—Ya que decidiste que hablaremos, empezaré yo con una idea —habló. Su voz era calmada, suave, siempre lograba llamar la atención de todos los presentes, Sansa no era la excepción. La joven había dejado de lado sus pensamientos para escucharla con atención—. Yo preguntaré algo y me responderás, entonces será tu turno —le guiñó el ojo y aclaró la voz—. ¿Te gusta alguien, Sansa? —preguntó.

La joven parpadeó un par de veces, sorprendida. Las palabras que le había enseñado su madre se habían esfumado de su mente, todo lo que había leído en sus novelas también. Sabía con seguridad que Margaery se daría cuenta si mentía. Y no deseaba hacerlo, no con algo tan importante. No se sabía capaz.

—Yo, pues, creo que sí. Es decir… sí —respondió con rapidez. Sintió el rostro calentarse y bajó la mirada, sintiendo de repente interés en el floreado diseño de las sábanas—. Me gusta mucho alguien, pero… —hizo una pequeña pausa y tomó aire—. Yo no sé si le guste a esa persona —habló con voz queda. No levantó la vista por temor a que la joven se dé cuenta.

"Soy una cobarde", pensó con decepción. Sus dedos trazaron círculos en las flores de las cubiertas.

—Sansa… —la voz de Margaery le hizo levantar la vista. Estaba apenada por ser tan exagerada en su presencia—. Eres magnífica. Solo eso no basta —le dedicó una sonrisa tímida, tan tímida como podía serlo—. Eres hermosa y muy lista. Tu sola presencia cambia todo —los dedos de la joven castaña se acercaron a los labios de la chica. Eran suaves. Su dedo índice los recorrió con delicadeza.

Sansa se sintió halagada y se contuvo de morderse el labio inferior esta vez. Entreabrió sus labios y sintió el dedo de la joven entrar con suavidad. Sus azules ojos se encontraron con los de ella. Ya no sonreía. Solo bastó con mirarla. Era azul contra marrón. Una demostraba timidez y la otra confianza, pero mostraban las mismas ganas por la otra. Sansa nunca había deseado tanto a alguien en su vida.

Margaery retiró su dedo con suavidad y la joven se mordió el labio cuando su rostro se acercó al suyo, haciendo que sus narices se tocaran. La muchacha dudó un poco, pero finalmente sintió el sabor fresco y dulce de sus labios. Los sintió mojados y también sintió las ganas de la castaña y las de ella también. Había estado esperando tanto ese momento.

Se separó y tomó aire, sintiendo el rostro arder. Margaery soltó una suave risa, provocándole que una sonrisa baile en sus labios. Sansa se sintió valiente y la volvió a besar de nuevo, acariciando su rostro y percibiendo el delicioso aroma a flores que desprendía. Escuchó a la castaña gemir y sonrió para sí misma. Quería escucharla de nuevo.

Margaery se apartó esta vez, agitada. Había estado arrodillada todo este tiempo y le facilitó ayuda para envolver a la joven por la cintura y besar sus labios y su barbilla. Con suavidad, Sansa se recostó y dejó que Margaery le retirara cuidadosamente la parte superior de su ropa de dormir. Aún así, sentía más calor de lo normal, pero el hecho de mostrarse así a la joven le provocaba un poco de vergüenza.

—Eres hermosa, Sansa… —Margaery habló cariñosamente. Sansa sintió su voz ronca y mordió su labio inferior nuevamente cuando la joven le dio un beso en los labios y repartió besos por todo su cuello. Sentía unos cuantos gemidos escaparse de sus labios pero evitaba ser ruidosa. Era casi imposible.

Se alzó un poco, apoyándose en los codos y con ayuda de la joven, le retiró el pijama, quedando las dos casi desnudas. La atrajo hacia sí y jugó con su cabello cuando la castaña volvió a besar su cuello, sintiendo el deseo invadirla cada segundo más. La joven besaba y mordía con suavidad sus senos, arrancándole gemidos que cada vez más le costaba contener. Los besos continuaron hasta bajar hacia su vientre y besar sus contorneadas piernas. Observó a Margaery lamerse los labios. Se veía hermosa a la suave luz que la lámpara emitía. Y estaba ahí, para ella solamente. ¿Cómo es que el mundo se vino con alguien como ella?

—Sansa, no tenemos que seguir haciendo esto si no te sientes segura —la escuchó hablar. Sansa tomó aire, decidida. Esto era lo que quería. No iba a dejar ir la oportunidad de estar con alguien de quien se había enamorado, quería demostrarle el amor que sentía por ella.

—Quiero hacerlo. Quiero estar contigo —se escuchó. Su voz seguramente transmitía el deseo que sentía. Lamió su labio inferior y la miró a los ojos.

Margaery Tyrell volvió a sonreír y fue retirando poco a poco la ropa interior de la joven. Sansa se sentía un poco nerviosa, pero sabía que no le haría daño. Pronto, la joven se dio cuenta de lo mojada que estaba, al igual que ella.

Margaery junto dos dedos y con suavidad, los introdujo en las partes íntimas de la muchacha, logrando que Sansa suelte un suave gemido. Se quedó quieta un minuto y empezó a moverlos lentamente. Sansa empezó a mover sus caderas al mismo ritmo que Margaery y no se molestó en contener sus gemidos, haciendo que esta se caliente más.

Repartió besos en el vientre de la chica, percibiendo lo agitada que estaba. Sansa le dirigió una mirada que entendió al momento. Se acercó hacia ella y comenzó a besarla, gimiendo en sus labios de vez en cuando. No quería que parara nunca. Acarició su mejilla, apartando unos cuantos cabellos de la cara de la joven. Sentía que se iba acercando poco a poco. La expresión en su rostro debió haber alertado a Margaery, que aceleró el ritmo de sus dedos, volviendo a besar la suave piel de su cuello. Sintió el orgasmo invadir su cuerpo entero, y envolvió a la castaña con sus brazos.

—Te quiero. —susurró. Sentía el aliento caliente de Margaery en su cuello. La muchacha levantó el rostro y le dio un beso en los labios.

—Yo también, Sansa. —Le dedicó una sonrisa cálida. La joven pronto cayó en cuenta de algo.

—Margaery… —Dio un beso en su nariz. Luego otro en sus labios—. ¿No quieres que…?

La castaña se quedó en silencio unos segundos y vaciló un poco.

—Sansa, no tienes que… —se levantó un poco, sin contener su sonrisa.

—Quiero demostrártelo —habló, mirándola a los ojos. Le dio un beso a la muchacha en los labios e hizo un poco de espacio, girando con suavidad a la castaña, que hasta ahora se había quedado sin palabras.

Sansa se dejó llevar por su instinto y repartió besos por su rostro, barbilla y hombros. Besó los senos de la muchacha y se sonreía con orgullo cada vez que la escuchaba gemir. Quería hacerle sentir lo que ella le causaba.

Sus labios besaron sus piernas y recordó exactamente cada movimiento que había hecho. Margaery había gemido su nombre cuando ella empezó a moverse dentro de la joven. Quería estar así con ella, siempre.

—¿Margaery? —Le preguntó cuando habían decidido echarse, luego de una larga noche—. Esta ha sido la mejor noche que he tenido —le dirigió una sonrisa tímida cuando la castaña le miró. Seguía segura que podría descubrir todos sus secretos si la miraba por más tiempo.

—La mía también, Sansa. —Respondió cariñosamente, acariciando su cabello—. La mía también.


End file.
